Reaper Initiative Prequal
by Brogatar
Summary: Summoned into the Mass Effect universe by a outside force. Fighting for Survival upon entering and planning for the Reaper war to come I grow up again in the inadvertently changing it upon my very entrance.


A/N This will be a definite AU self insert but it's not going to be a normal one especially time frame insert wise. There will be no crucible at the end. The first few chapters are not going to be any where near ME 1 time wise. Also there will be a little cross over in the form of a single substance and mentions of a few others. but I'll leave that for you to guess. My character will be a Paragade. Also this will be a Mshep who is a Spacer/Sole survivor/War hero/Soldier. You will be finding 3 canon characters in this chapter and none of whom you think certain members who died will live and alters the future significantly. I am also changing canon significantly particularly ME Evolution still happens just with a different General. So sit back and enjoy the ride.

The Reaper Initiative

Coming home at noon from work due to it being a half day shaking the snow off my shoes and getting my coat off. Grabbing some lunch from the family fridge and heading downstairs to the bedroom I rent from my parents. Switching the computer screen on and alt tabing to the minimized ME3 game I continue playing gently cursing the ending knowing that I can't do anything about it. I hold the game at the end with the ghost kid and go get a drink. As I get my root beer I come back and start to feel a disorienting pull that quickly becomes painful I find gravity wrapping around me and a stretching sensation.

I black out quickly only to wake up a bit later in a dark floor there are beings floating on chairs above me as I lay in pain. "You who we have selected will be traveling to another dimension one which you are intimately familiar with. You will help defeat their dark enemy the 'Soul Stealers'. House Ordos commands this. When the time is right you will be given a second gift that will be able to bring you back in time a certain amount or to a event and can be used repeatedly and at first will be locked to a period but then locked onto another. Do not Fail us. Your first gift will be complete retention of vital information you will need it in the decades before the event. Obey House Ordos and destroy the Soul Stealers."

I scream in pain as the sensation is back and black out again briefly waking up fire all around my body in constant excruciating pain and wonder 'Why am I in a crib' before blacking out again.

Lieutenant Hackett approaches the house with his platoon and view carefully the burning enemy transport that was partially sticking out and motioned his troops forward. As they entered unaware they were being followed and watched by another. One turns a cloak on following up behind them. His mission to find the intel that was stationed on it according to his division intel officer. Hackett and his troops slowly fanned out among the building after finding a burned body in the kitchen obviously preparing a dinner for herself and what looked like a infant or toddler. Hackett himself entered what used to be a nursery the main body of the transport demolishing most of the room. Only the crib was standing but not untouched as it looked to have been subjected to a blast.

A pitiful cry comes from the crib and Hackett rushes over to the crib and stops and stares for a moment. "Dear God." he says looking at a devastating site. The child looked blasted from the explosion worse looking at it now it was the transports element zero core that blew up and directly at the crib. "Medic." he yells for the platoon medic as well as others come rushing in various exclamations coming out. Including a quiet "Spirits." coming from a cloaked and shocked Captain Desolas Arterius.

Hackett looks at the child and gently grieves for him or her for the pain it has suffered and the likely soon death the child will have. He has to make a decision now the intel or the child. Desolas looks and grieves as well looking at the cost of this war he now knows is mistaken and makes a decision he finds the information quickly hides and makes a copy and sneaks up behind the leader of the new race and puts the copy in his pocket quietly saying "Get the child out no one will bother you on the way back."

Hackett twitches and then radios headquarters "We've got the intel. But we need emergency medical evac for a civilian child who still alive and took a element zero core blast." "Rodger Lieutenant Medevac coming Command says good job on the intel." A soldier runs up "Sir we found identification and photos." He picks them up and looks through them breath taken away when he reads the woman's name 'Carol McCormack' and his mind flashes to a couple of years ago when she suddenly up and left the photo of her says it all its the same woman.

He looks at the childs birth certificate 'Brogatar McCormack 4/29/215 Mother Carol McCormack Father Steven Hackett.' He should have know this is what happened she suddenly up and left for no apparent reason but know he knew now he knew he had a son. "Shuttles here, sir." the Sargent yells.

5 minutes earlier

Captain Desolas exits the building heading for his men the cloak on his armor running out as he reaches them. "I have the data were leaving now. The humans are going to be sending a medical shuttle here quickly." He raises his hand to forestall the shouts. "The transport crashed into a infants creche and the child there look to have taken the full blast of the eezo core exploding and as of now is still living." The pained looks on his men told of what they thought happened especially those with their own children. "Command I have the data we will be exiting towards base none of the humans saw me they had a higher priority on their hands." "What could be more important than the intel to them Captain." Unknown to Desolas his next words would be broadcast through the entire command channel. "The transport crashed into a infants creche and the child there look to have taken the full blast of the eezo core exploding and as of now is still living as of right now they have a medical shuttle on the way to pick him up." Across the command centers and on the bridges the ships in orbit all heard these words and would have a effect stalling the next offensive and in consequence the planet not surrendering when reinforcements came.

The shuttle arrived with Hackett helping holding his son on the medical board staying near him and gently stroking his head. I notice him stirring and gently resting my hand on his chest shushing him as he tries to speak hearing what I think is him calling me dad or daddy as well as figuring that he has been shown pictures of me. "Hush son daddy is here just stay calm we'll get you to the hospital."

As they get on the shuttle I start to wake up stirring gently slowly opening my eyes looking around in confusion finally stopping on a somewhat familiar face. Only getting part of a word out before he hushes me. "Ad-" When he says the rest I faint in shock at what is said.

"How far are we from the base?" "15 minutes sir. And airspace is clear no alien fighters ant where near." I nod and prepare to help take out the stretcher wondering how my world has gone overturned in the matter of a hour. I suspect my men are being pulled from the front after this.

Back at base in the medical facility the brand new Doctor Karin Chakwas was preparing for immediate pediatric surgery with the news of the child coming in. I hurriedly prepare the operating theater. Then summon two nurses and head to the landing pad with a cart and order the scanning room to prepare for a large number of scans to be done soon.

I watch the shuttle arrive and pull the cart to the side and open the hatch gasping as I see the extent of the damage. With the lieutenant's help I set him on the cart and wheel him back into the building and into the scanning section.

A/N Yes as you can see this SI will be much different when Mass Effect rolls around. All I can say is that Saren will not be a enemy.


End file.
